


Shards

by EpiphanySunrise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is a Dork, Poor Kaneki, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Top Nagachika Hideyoshi, ahhh these bois, i just want kaneki to be happy, theyre such switches istg, tokyo ghoul but kaneki is happy sometimes instead of being tortured constantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanySunrise/pseuds/EpiphanySunrise
Summary: Some people are shattered inside, but that doesn't mean they can't be fixed. If you don't mind cutting your fingers on the shards, it's manageable.**AU, I guess? Story plays out differently obviously**





	Shards

_"Don't look at me. I'm a monster."_

_"Kaneki, I've already known about this. It's alright."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_I should've resisted, but I did what felt right. I poured my heart out to that poor boy who I considered my dearest friend. He, of course, gave me the emotional support and relief I had been craving all this time. At that moment, I realized that I was never alone; he had been with me all along, right beside me._

_His eagerness to help me and watch over me during my rough times endangered his safety, but I couldn't be happier that he did it. Is it selfish to feel this way? He did it all for me and it turned out okay, but what if it didn't? My stomach churned just thinking about it._

_"I'm more observant than you think I am, dummy. I may be giddy and hyper, but I catch onto things."_

_"I'm sorry." I broke after thinking about everything I've done. "I'm so sorry, Hide..."_

_"Everything will be okay, Kaneki. Let's go home."_

* * *

 

"Kaneki, I brought you some coffee to cheer you up after last night," Hide greeted me.

"You shouldn't have.." I gratefully replied. 

"You feeling any better yet?" 

"Yes. I missed this..." I murmured.

"Missed what?" Hide smiled softly at me just like he used to.

"Everything about this place. I missed the comforting smell, your voice, being around you, the warmth.. I missed everything so much."

Hide looked at me knowingly before setting my coffee down and leaving the room, most likely to cook something for himself. I looked around the room, finding everything to be in mint condition from last time I was here. He still had my first birthday gift for him, a stupid poster of his favorite character from some TV show at the time. It warmed my heart knowing how little this place had changed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said with eggs already stuffed into his mouth.

I had no response. I felt so safe here, and I didn't want to disrupt the tranquil silence. 

"Are you going to watch me stuff my face or what? Talk to me."

But then again, he probably missed me so I might as well.

"You really haven't changed after all this time, have you?"

"Nope!" He grinned.

"It's sad how much I've changed compared to you.." I frowned.

"But deep inside," he ate a piece of bacon, "you're still the same person you were before all of this."

This caught me off guard, causing a single tear to come from my left eye. I really hadn't changed a bit inside. I can act strong all I want, but I never will be. I wanted to bawl like a baby and let all of my pain show, but I didn't want to burden my best friend. 

"It's okay, Kaneki." He hugged me. 

He smelled so good, my mouth started watering. I wondered how he'd taste at that moment, for just a little bit, but quickly snapped myself out of it. Once you've eaten a human before, these kinds of things will haunt you.

"Are you hungry?" 

"No, I'm fine." _I was starving._

"Don't act like I can't see you drooling on yourself there," he giggled. "If you want, you can have a bite. I really don't mind."

"Y-Yes plea-" I began before changing my mind. "No. I can't do that."

"Alright, but if you need anything you better let me know or I'll kick your butt," he made little punching motions.

I nodded before drifting back to my own thoughts. Hide was so stupid sometimes... getting into all of this trouble for me. I wish he'd ensure his own well being first.. but deep down I like that he cares for me. He's still more important than that, though.

"I do need something.." I piped up.

"What is it?"

"I need you to leave me alone and get as far away from me as you possibly can."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this bc it's late before thanksgiving tomorrow but i hope you enjoy


End file.
